Don't Fear The Reaper
Halcyon City, December 15th 2019 Grim's Moment of Truth When Verve's message about the Gambite laser attacks reached them (from the future?), the Big Team was shaken to its core. But that didn't stop them from acting. Grim watched as various teams formed and sprung into action, following them outside. She wanted to help too, but- she couldn't shake something. The feeling had only been growing since she first sensed it on the train... Death. Reapers could not sense death's coming on their own. They relied on Death's Avatar to tell them where and when to go to escort their charges. But that time on the train was different. She felt it herself. And as she continued to stay with the mortals, her sensitivity only grew. Grim could feel it almost constantly now- lives ending. Nothing pinpointed or specific... just the occasional drop in a pool of still water. They had said the mantle would be hers next. Some had even tried to call her home to claim it. Grim hadn't been sure how to get home or if she even could. Though she also hadn't been in a hurry to find the answer. She was enjoying her time here. She was enjoying these people... Smiling faces appeared in her mind - smiling at her for some reason, like she might matter to them - and Grim could feel the wetness go down her cheeks. But now she understood. It was time to move forward. Time to accept the mantle and become Death's Avatar to the reapers. It was always meant to be her fate. It was an honor. She would have a purpose more fulfilling than any other. So why was it so hard? What was it she'd heard once... Nothing worth having comes easy. Was this why I was brought here? To experience the love and the loss as they do? To truly understand the importance of my calling, but also the weight of it... Grim's eyes closed and her shoulders sagged slightly. But then a slight smile touches her lips. Everything has led to this moment then. The moment where I accept what I am... And use that to grant them a parting gift. Just this once, we -will- have a say. Nobody is dying if we can help it. Death's Ferry materialized beneath her feet and began to rise slowly into the air, stopping just above the rooftops. Looking to the sky, she reached up her hand and sent out a single thought. "Come." All around Grim, reapers began to manifest. Each looked similar to her, yet also different. Every skull mask unique. Every glowing eye a different hue. Some forms large and bulky, some small and slight, and everything in between. Eventually there were too many to count. Grim remained in her ferry at the center, her own form beginning to shift. She watched calmly yet sadly as her outstretched arm turned to dust and blew away, followed by the rest of her physical form until only her soul's spirit form was left standing there. It was much larger than her mortal body, standing close to eight feet tall and made up of nebulous shadowy robes with soft blue soul light peeking through. "I am keeping the Threshold closed. I will do my best to show you all where you need to be. Do not let them die. Not today. Just this once, I am begging a reprieve of Death. But even with that, I cannot do it without you." It had been some time since she'd used the language of souls, but it felt good to do so again. It felt like- home. With a silent nod, the reapers dispersed. They spread out across Halcyon to watch and wait and follow the guidance of Death's Avatar. Grim herself remained airborne, eyes closed. Silent. Focused. Waiting for that feeling. In the following days, many spoke about catching glimpses of ominous shadowy figures on December 15th. Others declared miracles and near-death experiences with all odds against their survival- yet there they were, still around to live their lives. All the chaos and destruction caused by the clash between Gambit and heroes; the direct attacks on heroes across the city; the explosion of the laser and subsequent debris; yet no casualties seemed to have occurred. Once the danger had passed, Grim's spectral reaper form appeared to those who knew her. Recognizable, but much larger than her mortal form was. No shape or figure to speak of amongst the robes, but a glimpse of her human face was still visible beneath the mask. She 'speaks' to them, but it's not words- it's a beautiful string of overlapping notes and melodies. They can still understand it somehow, as though it's resonating with their souls. "I have taken up the mantle and must return home. It was always meant to be, so please do not be sad that I am leaving. Be happy that I was here. Perhaps I touched your souls like you all have touched mine?" "I leave the living in your hands now. We will meet again someday. But before I go, I would like to finally give you my true name:" More of the melodic harmonies play, though this time it doesn't translate to a specific word. Then Grim smiles. "Goodbye, Big Team." Though she fades from view for most on that note, her specter yet lingers with some to give more personal parting thoughts before finally vanishing completely. "Ernest." Weatherman could see this new strange voice from Grim as a breathtaking flow of interwoven colors, though it remained familiar. "I feel that we went through much together. Perhaps we were even friends? I confess I never gained the insight to tell how others saw me. But I let myself believe it might be true." "I would have been lost without your help, Sebastion. More lost, that is. I learned so much from you and I truly enjoyed our time together. Thank you" "Katayoun... If you should ever be ready to move on, just remember you don't have to be afraid. I will be there to guide you." "Thank you for taking me on dates, Ukobach. Time has never fully made sense to me, but I wish I could have more of it together with you. I would have liked to try that kiss..." Category:Scenes Category:Grim